


For a Moment, I Forget that I'm Older

by imaginationtherapy



Series: Shameless [18]
Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Honestly idk what this even is, Jakes is a little shit, M/M, Max is a little shit, Middle aged men being in love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Robbie is just very confused, soft, soft touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: DI Morse gets injured,again,leaving his sergeant to pick up the pieces. After wrapping things up, Lewis decides to go in search of his governor, to make sure he wasn't hurt too badly. Max DeBryn helpfully points him in the right direction.Lewis misses the chesire-cat grin that DeBryn gives him.In other words, Lewis finds out exactly who his governor's partner is. And is very confused.





	For a Moment, I Forget that I'm Older

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guardianoffun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/gifts).

> Honestly...I don't even know what this is. Or why I wrote it. Really...no idea. *sigh*
> 
> Timeline: Waaayyyy after _ Stitches _ and _ Here Comes the Sun. _

Dr. Max DeBryn caught Robbie Lewis’s attention from across the room. Robbie finished with the PC he’d been talking to and strode over to DeBryn. He peered behind the doctor, anxiously searching for his Inspector.

“He’s downstairs, in my office.” A strange look passed over the doctor’s face. If Robbie hadn’t known better, he would have called it _ mischievous. _ “I left him in capable hands.”

Robbie breathed a sigh of relief. “He’s okay then?” Anderson had clocked DI Morse hard with that vase. The last Robbie had seen of his governor, Morse had blood streaming down the side of his face. He hadn’t been walking very straight either, when DeBryn had led him from the room.

DeBryn nodded. “No concussion. Just a nasty gash. Unlike...” A shadow passed over his face, a flicker of some old memory that he didn’t want to relive. He shook his head, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose. “Well, at any rate. You’d best go down and fetch him.” That strange, almost-teasing look was back. “He might never leave if you don’t go after him.

Robbie nodded. “Thanks, Doctor.” He clapped DeBryn on the shoulder and hurried out.

He completely missed DeBryn’s gleeful chuckle.

* * *

“For Christ’s sake, Dev, hold still!”

Robbie Lewis froze, still a few paces from DeBryn’s office. It wasn’t that he was surprised to hear voices, he knew DeBryn had left _ someone _ in charge of Morse. But he knew that voice, and it was the _ last _ voice he was expecting to hear.

Robbie would have recognized CS Jakes’ voice anywhere, what with his accent and posh tones. But what in the devil was he doing down here, in the morgue? And who on earth was _ Dev_? Robbie inched forward carefully. He didn’t want to disturb Jakes--nor even come under the man’s scrutiny--but he rather wondered who Jakes was talking to. And also, where his governor was. 

“It stings more than a bit.” Morse’s voice echoed down the hallway, petulant and rebellious. “I could do this myself, you know.”

_ What the hell_?

Robbie snuck forward on his toes until he could peer around the corner. Whatever he was expecting to find, it wasn’t anywhere close to the sight that greeted him. 

Detective Inspector Morse was sitting on DeBryn’s couch, exhaustion evident in the way he was nearly melted into the cushions. Chief Superintendent Jakes sat next to him, dabbing at Morse’s forehead with a wet cloth. Jakes’ jacket had been discarded on DeBryn’s desk and his sleeves were rolled up. 

Jakes glared at Morse, pausing to wring out the cloth. “No, you bloody well can’t.” His face softened into an expression Robbie had _ never _ seen on Jakes’ face. One of Jakes’ hands came to rest on Morse’s shoulder. “When Max called me--”

“He shouldn’t have,” Morse grumbled, trying to reach for the cloth. 

Jakes jerked it out of Morse’s reach. “He damn well should have. God, Dev.” Jakes stroked the side of Morse’s face with his thumb. Robbie nearly choked. _ The fuck? _ “I was already in the hospital, I knew what was going on. I knew you were up there. When I couldn’t find you…”

Jakes’ voice tapered off, but his eyes spoke for him. Robbie had seen that look before. He’d seen it in Val’s eyes, the few times he’d come home a little worse for wear--or that one notable time she’d had to come to _ him _ because he was stuck in the bloody hospital. He’d seen it in the faces of those he had helped over the years--lovers just glad to have their partner’s back in their arms.

He had _ never _ \--not in a thousand years--expected to see _ that look _ on Chief Superintendent Peter Jakes’ face. _ Never_. The man was an enigma, proud and firm and one to be feared. There were rumors, of course there were, about who Jakes kept company with late at night. Robbie didn’t pay much attention to them; it didn’t pay to get too caught up in station gossip, and especially not _ that _ gossip.

There were rumors about Morse, too. Those rumors, well, Robbie knew those to be true. Morse had said as much on one case, when he’d chewed out a young PC for mentioning that the _ fucking queer _ had earned it. Morse had cornered Robbie later that day and asked him what his opinion was. Robbie told him the truth--he didn’t quite care who someone loved as long as it didn’t interfere with work. Morse had looked him in the eye and told him that after _all this time_ , it never had. Robbie had gathered enough, after that, to conclude that Morse had a partner. The gold band that he wore on his left _ middle _ finger said as much, as did the occasional phone calls he made when they were late on a case. Robbie had never bothered trying to figure out who the other man might be.

He never would have come close to the right guess, had he tried.

“I’m alright, Peter,” Morse said, his voice softening. 

_ Peter. _ He called him _ Peter_. Robbie couldn’t breathe.

Jakes stared at Morse for a moment longer. Then he carefully set the basin of water and the cloth down. He slung one arm over Morse’s shoulder, drawing Morse close to him. Robbie thought he would lose his mind when Morse melted--literally _ melted _\-- into Jakes’ side. Jakes hand tightened on Morse’s arm.

“You are. Thank God.” He turned his head, and Robbie would have been willing to _ swear _ that CS Jakes fucking _ kissed _ DI Morse on the head. _ On. The. Head. _

Morse huffed. “It was a flower vase, Peter. Nothing serious.”

Something dark flashed across Jakes’ face. “He drew blood, Morse.”

Morse shrugged one shoulder. “I’ve had worse, you know.”

Jakes made a choking noise. He turned towards Morse, pulling the man closer to him and burying his face in Morse’s graying hair. Morse gave a surprised yelp, but wrapped his arms around Jakes.

Robbie stood, frozen to the spot. He probably should leave. He probably shouldn’t stand here and watch _ whatever this was _ . But he couldn’t move. Couldn’t get over the paralyzing shock of seeing his _ governor _ sitting in the arms of _ the Chief Superintendent. _ Couldn’t get over the addictive wonder of _ what was going to happen next _.

They stayed like that for a long moment, both men holding onto one another. Finally, Jakes pulled back. Robbie was almost certain he saw actual _ tears _ in the man’s eyes. Jakes brushed back a stray piece of Morse’s hair in a gesture so tender, Robbie thought he might melt. Or throw up. He couldn’t quite decide.

“Do you know what day it is, Dev?” Jakes’ voice was soft, too soft.

Morse cocked his head. “Should I?” His eyes narrowed in concentration. “It’s...we don’t do anniversaries…”  
Jakes swallowed. He shook his head. “No. It’s...it’s the day that Cole Matthews…” Jakes snapped his mouth shut and shook his head. The look that crossed Jakes’ face felt like a punch to the gut. It was full of pain and heartbreak and a deep, deep fear.

_ What? _ Robbie wished that Jakes would continue, wished he knew exactly what the hell could cause the impenetrable Jakes to look like _ that. _

Morse’s eyes widened as understanding dawned. His hand flew up, covering Jakes’. “_ Shit_. Peter, I’m so sorry…”

Jakes surged forwards and kissed Morse--actually _ kissed _ him. Robbie had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from gasping.

Jakes pulled back and shook his head. “Don’t be. Don’t...Oh, Dev.” Jakes leaned forward, resting his forehead on Morse’s. “ I’d rather you didn’t remember.” His thumb rubbed gently across Morse’s face. “I can’t forget. When I couldn’t find you…it was like that day, all over again.”

Morse snaked a hand between them, his fingers coming to rest under Jakes’ chin. Gently, he tilted Jakes’ face up so they were face to face. “It’s not, though. I’m still here.” Morse’s thumb traced gently over Jakes’ lips, and Robbie thought for sure he was seeing things.

Maybe Anderson had hit _ him _ instead. Would have made a hell of a lot more sense than _ this_.

Jakes closed his eyes and nodded. “I know. I know. I just...”

Morse leaned forward to kiss Jakes lightly on the lips. “I’ll take the rest of the day.”

Jakes’ head snapped up, shock evident on his face. Frankly, Robbie had to agree. He’d been dealt one too many surprises today, and DI Morse _ volunteering _ to take time off? 

“Dev, you don’t have to--”

“Peter.” There was something in Morse’s eyes, something that made Robbie take a step back. Whatever was going on here, it was none of his business. He’s already stayed too long, seen too much.

Unfortunately, he didn’t pay attention to where he was going, and he crashed into the wall. 

Both Morse and Jakes started, but Jakes was on his feet in an instant. Robbie didn’t miss the way Jakes moved to shield Morse nor the sudden spark of fear in his eyes. It made him wonder exactly what had happened so many years ago, that it still haunted Jakes even now.

Jakes’ eyes sharpened as he recognized Robbie. His face fell into its usual impassive mask. “Sergeant Lewis.” There was a warning in his tone, and Robbie noticed that he hadn’t let go of Morse’s hand.

“Peter, it’s alright.” Morse hauled himself upright. “He knows.”

Jakes glanced at Morse, his face unreadable. “About us?”

“Well, about me at any rate.” Morse raised his eyebrows at Robbie. “I’m guessing you didn’t expect this exact scenario, did you?”

Robbie swallowed and stepped forward. Jakes was watching him closely, and he had a feeling that his next words might determine his whole career. He nodded at each of them. 

“Sir. Chief Superintendent.” Robbie cleared his throat. “No, I didn’t. Well, honestly, I didn’t put much thought into it, not since the Barger case.” That, at least, was the truth. It didn’t matter to him who his governor went home to at night. Honestly, Robbie was usually just glad the man had _ someone _ waiting on him. He couldn’t help but wonder at what kind of disaster Morse would be without someone to look after him. “I figured if you wanted me to know, you would tell me.” He shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Jakes stared at him for a long moment--a moment that Robbie spent wondering what other occupation he could switch to if he ended up being kicked off the force. Then his shoulders relaxed and he offered Robbie a small smile.

“Good answer, Sergeant.”

“His name is Lewis, Peter.” 

Jakes turned his hawk-like stare to Morse, and Robbie noticed the way his eyes softened as they skated over Morse’s face. He brought one hand up to brush something off of Morse’s shoulder. Jakes glanced at Robbie, then back at Morse. A sly smile grew on his face, and the next thing Robbie knew, Jakes had surged forward to kiss Morse again. 

Morse’s eyes widened and they flashed to Robbie. Jakes threw his head back and laughed.

“Hell, Dev. I’m tired of hiding, and we hardly need to anymore.” He looked back at Robbie, an oddly youthful expression on his face. “It’s hard to come out of the shadows, when you’re so used to hiding in them.” He shook his head and scrubbed a fee hand over his face. “I’m sorry, Lewis. This day always leaves me a bit jumpy.”

Morse shook his head. He stepped closer to Jakes, reaching up to adjust his tie. “You wouldn’t know it, but he’s actually a hopeless romantic.” Morse cocked his head and stared up at Jakes for a moment. His fingers stilled their movement and he smoothed his hands over Jakes’ shoulders. Then he sucked in a deep breath and turned towards Robbie. “Lewis, I’d like you to meet my partner, Peter Jakes.”

Jakes eyed Morse critically before turning back to Lewis. He extended his hand in greeting, and Robbie took it--though he was still rather expecting to wake up on the hospital floor, surrounded by concerned citizens. 

“We’ve met, I suppose. Just not like this.” Jakes smiled at him, and for a moment, Robbie wondered what he had been like as a young man. “Apologies for jumping at you. It’s hard to break old habits.” Jakes’ hands fumbled with his shirt sleeves.

Robbie nodded, still not quite sure what exactly he was supposed to say. Meeting your governor's spouse wasn’t something overly out of the ordinary, but meeting your governor’s spouse who just happened to be...Robbie shook his head to clear the cobwebs. 

He needed a drink.

“Uh, sir...sirs, that is.” He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet a bit. “I could use a drink. If you’d...like to come? I’d be happy to buy. It is nearly lunch.”  
Jakes canted his head. “Well, not afraid to take the bull by the horns. Good sign, Sergeant.”

“Peter,” Morse tapped Jakes on the shoulder and handed him his jacket. “Leave the lad alone for heaven’s sake. I dare say we’ve startled him enough for one day.”

Jakes rolled his eyes and allowed Morse to help him into his jacket. “No one worried about us in our day.”

Morse huffed and smoothed Jake’s jacket down. He made quick work of Jake’s buttons before stepping back to give him a once-over. “Thursday did, and you know it.”

Jakes ducked his head. “I suppose.”

Robbie stood there, feeling a bit like an addled school boy as he watched his two superior officers _ dress one another _ and fuss over each other like an old married couple. Which, he supposed, was actually true. 

“At least you managed to not get blood on your shirt,” Jakes muttered. He grabbed Morse’s jacket and slipped it on over his shoulders from behind. Then he flashed a wicked grin at Robbie and bent down to kiss Morse just behind his ear.

Morse yelped. “Peter! For God’s--” He spun around, glaring at Jakes while turning a faint shade of red. “Will you ever stop being a bloody teenager?”

Jakes grabbed at Morse’s tie and tugged him closer with a suggestive grin. “No.” He glanced up at Robbie, snorting at what Robbie could only imagine was a completely stupefied expression on his face. Jakes’ straightened Morse’s tie and smiled at him. “Not when it comes to you.”

“You’re daft, Peter Jakes,” Morse huffed.

“And you’re a disaster, Dev Morse.”

Morse shook his head and turned back to Robbie. “You’ll have to forgive him.” He glanced back at Jakes. “He’s never really learned how to behave. I probably should have taught him, somewhere along the line.”

Jakes laughed and stepped forward. “Still time, I suppose. Now, about that pint, sergeant…”

Robbie stood there, staring after the two men as they strode out into the hall. It was only when he heard Morse’s “Lewis, keep up!” that he started moving again.

Damn, would he have a story for Val when he got home that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that happened. I'm not even sure what's going on at the end...maybe the boys had a bit to drink before Lewis showed up...who knows.
> 
> I really...don't have much to say other than heh, sorry for spamming and not managing to finish any of my other WIPS at the moment...
> 
> In other news, I'm pretty sure I have ADHD (for reals, not a joke.)


End file.
